


Taffy Stuff and Tongue Tied

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Blindfolds are involved, Drinking Games, Familial angst that isn't really angst, M/M, Neighbors, Sexual Humor and shenanigans (the grinding kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Kurt and Blaine as neighbors and this happened. </p><p>Or, Puck invents a sexual party game, Santana picks the “Three minutes in blind heaven” card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taffy Stuff and Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for talk of forced/fake marriage

“No way.”  
  
Mike pushes at his shoulder, “Come on, Kurt! We can’t play unless you do it!”  
  
Before he can protest any more Santana crowds him against the wall, a teasing but determined glint in her eyes. “And why, pray tell, are you refusing so adamantly?”  
  
Behind them Mike opens the door with a flourish and Kurt wishes he could pick the lesser of two evils and just slip out but Santana has caught on. It’s his sigh that seems to make everything click in her mind.  
  
She gasps and Kurt watches with a groan as it turns into a loud laugh he’s sure the whole building can hear.   
  
“You have the hots for the neighbor!” She cackles out, finally stepping back enough so Kurt can get past her but Mike closes the door with a grin.

“See this is why the rent keeps going up, you people are unbearable,” Kurt mumbles, pushing a giggling Santana away from him only to come face to face with Puck. Who’s holding a USB key in front of his face with a stupid smirk far too similar to Santana’s.  
  
Kurt takes it with a forced sigh, suddenly hating his suggestion to have game night instead of poker friday.  
  
Everything had started out fine until Puck suggested they play some form of dirty questions game that apparently required printing something off a usb thumb drive. When Santana had suggested asking the neighbor it was Kurt’s indignant squawk that had gotten their attention.  
  
At first they all assumed it was because he didn’t want to answer any sex related questions and the more he said no the more they pushed until Santana figured it out, which is how he found himself shoved out of their apartment, drive in hand and face pale.  
  
He ignores the cat calls and giggles coming from the other side of the door as he puts his palm over the keyhole so he can gather himself without an audience of his asshole friends. There’s no getting out of this, all because his tipsy mind couldn’t come up with a better excuse.  
  
With a determined huff he marches across the small landing and knocks on the neighboring door without pausing or thinking about it. He holds his breath for a few seconds before letting it out with relief when no one comes to the door, he starts to turn around when it suddenly swings open.  
  
The neighbor, Gelmet as Puck named him, Gaydorkable as Santana did and Anderson as Mike corrected them, steps into view before Kurt can run away and he’s very glad he stayed because for the first time since he moved in the guy isn’t wearing any hair products, his short hair damp and curling naturally over his forehead.   
  
“Hi,” Kurt forces out, distracted by water droplets hanging onto long eyelashes and the surprised but pleased smile directed at him. “I’m Kurt.”  
  
He’s Kurt and he suddenly can’t remember why he knocked. That is until he hears a few muffled giggles from behind him which probably came from Puck.  
  
“Hi there, sorry it took so long to answer, I was in the shower. I’m Blaine, by the way, was there anything you needed?”  
  
“You, um. Printer, we were wondering if we- I, could use your printer?” He asks, trying to keep his voice normal and relatively uninhibited by two hours worth of casual drinking. “Game night.” He adds after a beat, making him feel a little bit more ridiculous.   
  
But then Blaine’s smile grows a little and he moves aside with an extended arm, giving him permission to enter so Kurt does, ignoring what sounds like a bunch of monkeys on the other side of the hallway.  
  
He lets Blaine lead them through the warm looking apartment which Kurt enjoys casually analysing while Blaine makes abashed apologies for a mess that Kurt barely notices.   
  
Blaine brings him into his bedroom where a cluttered but organized desk stands with a laptop and a printer. Kurt tries very hard not to show any overly happy expressions at being in Blaine’s room which is even more homey than the main room.  
  
Kurt had been discreetly crushing on the glimpses of Blaine he had gotten in the last few months without ever knowing anything about him or even speaking to him. They had exchanged the occasional nod and smile but nothing more and yet it was enough for Kurt to smile giddily every time he was alone again after one of their silent interactions.   
  
“It’s nice to see you settled in,” he offers, still looking around as inconspicuously as he can manage while Blaine turns on the printer and discreetly clears a space at the desk for Kurt to sit down. He’s blushing, which is beyond adorable and enough to pique Kurt’s curiosity.  
  
Then he sees it, what Blaine had glanced at when they walked in, not the small pile of clothes at the foot of the bed but the miniature chest of drawers next to it, the top drawer open revealing a practically empty bottle of lube and the corner of something bright blue that Kurt is almost positive is a dildo.   
  
Kurt turns his gaze away as slowly as he can as to not alert Blaine to what he saw but he doesn’t think he succeeds if the accentuating blush creeping down Blaine’s exposed neck as he turns back to the computer is anything to go by.  
  
“I, um, yeah. I finally have some space to personalize so I went for it,” Blaine mumbles, typing in a password quickly before stepping away for Kurt to sit in his place. “No more dorm room syndrome.”  
  
Kurt would feel bad or making him feel so awkward had it not been so adorable and mildly hot.  
  
He likes to think that’s why he decides that sitting down isn’t for him as he bends over to plug the usb key in, taking his time to find the right files before setting them to print.  
  
When he turns back around he’s both glad and disappointed to see the drawer closed and Blaine standing near the door with a small embarrassed half smile that turns into a grimace when his phone starts ringing. From the bedside table.  
  
Kurt hides his grin as Blaine rushes over to answer it. Kurt focuses on the printing pages as Blaine has a murmured conversation that seems to be more one sided than anything.  
  
“No, um, I have plans, dinner won’t work tonight.”  
  
There’s a desperation in Blaine’s voice that makes Kurt disregard his own self control and turn around. He’s glad he does because Blaine looks ready to hang up and throw the phone at the wall.  
  
“Oh, I’m um doing something with some friends...”  
  
Kurt can recognize groveling when he sees it so he waves his hand around a little to get Blaine’s attention, pointing at himself and the printed papers when he catches it.  
  
“With my neighbors, actually. We’re having a game night,” Blaine says with a smile and Kurt’s heart breaks when he sees it fall at words over the phone he can’t hear. “Yeah, I’ll see you then. Bye, grandpa.”  
  
“Did he not buy it?” Kurt can’t help but ask, taking a tentative step closer.   
  
“No, no he did... well not really, he’s still coming over to drop off some papers. So I still have to talk to him.” Blaine sighs.  
  
“Well,” Kurt takes another step closer. “What if you did come over for our most definitely inappropriate game night? Like that when he comes, you will actually be at your neighbors and we will be there to make sure the conversation stays short.”  
  
“Most definitely inappropriate?” Blaine asks with a grin Kurt is very glad to see again.  
  
“Oh, yes. I just printed out questions for a game the biggest and best player this town has ever seen brought over, we’re in for an invasive evening,” Kurt clarifies, voice serious but eyes playful.  
  
He can’t even be bothered about feeling any embarrassment as he watches Blaine blush yet again, causing him to wink, just once, just to push a little further.   
  
Had he been fully sober he probably wouldn’t have dared to play and flirt this much but the accelerated beat of his heart is a drug, like a surge of adrenaline that has nothing to do with the alcohol still dulling his senses.  
  
He’s suddenly feeling very grateful for the shots Puck dared him to do a few hours previously because apparently that was all he had needed to break the ice with his ridiculously attractive neighbor.   
  
So that’s how he finds himself pulling a still-shower-damp Blaine back to his apartment where his roommates had started playing Twister out of boredom and impatience.   
  
They don’t say anything because they’re probably planning a speech each for the second Blaine is gone. Kurt feels somewhat grateful but in the end he has nothing to worry about, Blaine charms his way through all of them, fitting in just fine despite his soberness and the expectations surely hanging in the air.  
  
It takes another hour before they even remember this was supposed to be a game night which clicks back on track when Puck starts drunkenly explaining the rules to his sex questions game which, they find out, is actually  his .  
  
The rules seem to change the more they’re repeated but by then Blaine is the only one still remotely sober and he laughs along with everyone else, completely at ease with this group of dramatic friends.   
  
The game is a mix of I Never, truth or dare and every other inappropriate party game they shouldn’t be playing at their age but it’s fun and Santana made sure Kurt was just on the right side of drunk to play along without shame.  
  
There are cards involved and somehow Puck and Mike end up shirtless and they all find out in detail about every girl Santana has had sex with which leads to a tally of sexual partners but only by threesomes where they all find out neither Kurt, Mike or Blaine ever took part in one.  
  
It goes on until late and by the time Blaine’s grandfather comes over he’s well past tipsy and they all watch in giddy shock as Blaine gets up to greet him by telling him to go find himself a blind date on his own because he’s gay, 100% gay which somehow hadn’t been completely confirmed in their game beforehand.   
  
Kurt tries to ignore the grins and eyebrow wiggles from his roommates but his stomach flips enough times for him to not even bother hiding his smile and he gladly accepts Mike’s bouncing hug but then the elder Anderson walks in, sheepish looking Blaine in tow.  
  
Blaine’s grandfather doesn’t look angry, he looks emotionless, years of practice keeping every line of his face under control. It’s obvious he expected something like this to happen which meant he knew that Blaine was gay and still insisted on setting him up.   
  
Kurt keeps his gaze on Blaine, though, wordlessly checking to see if he was okay. Other than a slight restlessness he doesn’t seem angry either. Kurt realizes with a small jolt to his heart that this isn’t new to him. Before he knows what’s happening, he’s standing up, coming face to face with the man putting anything other than a smile on Blaine’s face.  
  
He barely sways as he glares up at him and he manages to keep any slurring from his voice as he asks him to leave.  
  
Behind them Blaine pipes up, “Kurt Hummel, this is Lionel Anderson, my grandfather. Sir, this is Kurt Hummel.” No one else gets introduced which makes Kurt feel special.  
  
To Kurt’s surprise, there’s no disgust or hatred in his voice when Lionel asks, “Friend or something more?”  
  
Suddenly the situation feels different, Kurt is worried he misread what was happening as he sees a small smile directed at Blaine make Blaine loosen up a little. The tension in his shoulders relaxing the slightest bit as another blush tints his cheeks.  
  
There’s enough alcohol in his system to let him wonder out loud, “I’m confused?”  
  
Lionel’s responding laugh is shockingly soft and Kurt doesn’t know what to make of anything anymore. He looks to Blaine, ignoring the woozy rush his head gets as he stares questioningly at him.  
  
In the end, nothing is explained until Lionel gives Blaine a folder and they exchange a hug goodbye before leaving them to it.   
  
They all watch as Blaine slumps against the door.  
  
“What in the hell is going on, short stuff?” Santana asks, voice far too sober for how much more than Kurt she drank.  
  
“My family is in search of a wife for me.”  
  
The whole room freezes and Kurt wonders if everyone can hear his stomach both drop and lodge itself in his throat.  
  
Before any of them can do anything however, Blaine rushes to continue, “It’s not as bad as it sounds, well, it is, but not exactly. Our family name has a few unofficial laws attached to it, it’s been like this for a few dozen generations and no one really pays attention to them because it was never a problem but fo-”  
  
“Get to the point, Anderson,” Puck groans out, like the whole situation is giving him a headache but Kurt knows that it’s also for his sake.  
  
“To get our inheritance we have to be married. I’ve been doing fine until now but the rent in this place is steeper than university dorms and apparently my college fund resides in my inheritance. Flaw in the system since... Well, I’m gay.”  
  
“Your folks expect you to get married before you’re even out of school?” Mike asks, one of his hands finding its way to Kurt’s shoulder.  
  
Before Blaine can respond Santana speaks up, “Wait, wait, you said it was an unofficial rule, so why does it matter?”  
  
“Because it still appears on the wills from generation to generation. I can’t touch my money until I’m legally wed,” Blaine clarifies with a well practiced sigh.  
  
“So your family is fine with it but the paperwork isn’t?” Santana asks with barely slurred judgmental sass.  
  
Blaine ignores her, though, looking towards Kurt who hasn’t said a word since Lionel left.   
  
“Kurt, that’s why I never talked to you. It sounds so stupid now, but I had to stop myself from approaching you every day because... well, every single one of my family members is looking for a girl willing to marry a gay guy just for a year or two.”  
  
“So the silent treatment was intentional?” Kurt asks with a small smile because his silly little crush wasn’t one sided.  
  
Blaine nods, easily returning his smile. “It wasn’t voluntary, though. Because I have seriously wanted to talk to you since the fir-”  
  
“Oh-kay!” Santana interrupts, stepping between them with her arms in the air. “We get it, you two wanna make gay magic. How’s about we keep drinking the stupidity of this game away and keep playing?”  
  
Puck makes a vague ‘hey!’ noise but gruffly agrees, pulling Kurt towards the sloppy circle they had formed on the ground between the couch and the stereo.  
  
The second she sits down, Santana reaches for the pack of printed out cards they had carefully cut up hours ago. She makes a show of going through the whole pack, looking for something specific.  
  
“Oh, this looks good. Let’s do this one,” She comments in an overly sweet voice as she leans over to show Puck what’s on the card. “Say, Puck, who do you think should do this?”  
  
Kurt groans and Puck grins in his direction. “Well, maybe it should be two people you would least expect. What about Kurt and Blaine?”  
  
Both their voices are dripping with fake sweetness and Kurt wants to both push them over and yell at them to get on with it.  
  
“My, my, Puck! What a marvelous idea!” Santana snarks, facade falling as she deliberately turns the card around very slowly.  
  
‘Three minutes of blind heaven.’ is what is printed on the piece of paper and Kurt vaguely recalls Puck explaining what it meant hours ago.  
  
Now, suddenly, he can remembers very clearly; Three minutes, blindfolded, someone in someone else’s lap, everything allowed.  
  
From the look on Blaine’s face, he remembers as well. Kurt is pleasantly surprised to see Blaine blush even more than him but also the hopeful yet heated look he throws in his direction. It makes Kurt giddy to know that Blaine wants this as much as he does, despite the method.  
  
It’s Mike that gets up before anyone else, getting two scarves from the coat rack by the door and throws one of them at Puck.   
  
As Puck slips the scarf over his eyes Kurt briefly wonders if he feels frozen because of shock or because he simply doesn’t want to move to stop this.   
  
Soon enough he’s blind to his environment and all he can hear for an intense moment is his own heartbeat pounding in his ears under the suddenly very heavy and thick material. Distantly, he knows it’s only light cotton for the barely-there spring chill but it feels like so much more.  
  
His eyes refuse to close beneath the cool material as he starts to hear more rustling around him. He feels a tentative hand find his crossed knee before another curls around his shoulder.  
  
“Is this... is this okay?” Blaine asks from his side, breath shallow and hot against Kurt’s cheek.   
  
He nods before remembering Blaine can’t see him, so he lets his hand tread the air until it comes into contact with skin, warm flushed skin that he follows a short way up until he finds Blaine’s cheek. Blaine’s hovering above him and he lets himself be brought closer with ease, nose gently bumping into Kurt’s.  
  
Kurt wants to just lean forward and kiss him, giving up every action of self restraint just to feel Blaine’s lips against his, feel him kissing back. But he doesn’t give in just yet because he knows this is far more than just a silly game.  
  
It’s silent around them, the only sound filling the room is there mingled breathing as Blaine’s arms curl around his neck, his knees meeting Kurt’s crossed legs. It feels slow and Kurt’s head is spinning with it like going any faster would break him.  
  
His other hand finds Blaine’s waist in his blindness and he hears Blaine’s small gasp right before it’s swallowed by his mouth with the shortest peck, just a quick press of their lips that leads to another and Kurt fingers curl into the material of Blaine’s shirt, pulling him even closer.  
  
Finally he feels Blaine press himself forward, climbing into Kurt’s lap blindly as he kisses him without moving away again, letting their lips stay sealed together, holding in Kurt’s moan.  
  
Everything accelerates after that, Blaine’s legs wrap tightly around Kurt as his arms disentangle themselves so he can grab onto Kurt’s face, breathing in sharply through his nose as he licks against the seam of his mouth, coaxing it open to deepen the kiss.  
  
Kurt can’t stop his breathy gasp as Blaine sucks his tongue into his mouth, fucking himself with it making Kurt buck up involuntarily. They break apart, breathing so heavily Kurt wonders why they haven’t passed out yet but he doesn’t care as he pulls Blaine against him, pressing himself up with a groan.  
  
His hand finds itself scratching under Blaine’s shirt, kneeding the damp skin of his lower back as they start to rock together, mouths open and pressed against each other without attempting to kiss.  
  
Kurt knows he could come from this, so very easily. His whole body feels like it’s on fire that Blaine is both fueling and soothing, letting it consume him inside and out and he allows it without a moment’s hesitation.   
  
It’s not perfect, there’s still not enough friction and too many clothes and even though they’ve forgotten and frankly don’t care there’s still an audience and their first orgasm together should be for just them but none of that really matters because Kurt finally gets to kiss and touch and feel what,  who , he’s been craving for months.  
  
Kurt doesn’t even notice when Blaine’s hands push away his blindfold, his eyes stay shut tightly but he feels the kiss Blaine places right under his eye and the trail of them down to his lips. The kiss is gentle and the rhythm of their hips follows, dulling down to a slow grind that still makes Blaine’s breath stutter as he kisses him sweetly, like a promise of many and much more.  
  
When Kurt does finally open his eyes it’s to a huge grin on Blaine’s face, his cheeks flushed and pink, his lips slightly swollen and kiss-bitten and the blindfold still in place over his messy hair. Kurt carefully pulls it off, enjoying the feeling of his hot smooth skin and silky now-dry curls beneath his fingertips.  
  
Blaine opens his eyes and Kurt takes his time to admire the lines of his smile by his mouth and eyes, the length of his eyelashes, before finally locking his gaze with Blaine. He feels stupidly happy and still slightly flustered but he doesn’t mind as he kisses away Blaine’s giggle.  
  
They stay wrapped around each other for a moment, pointedly ignoring Santana’s open-mouthed stare and Puck’s half uncomfortable, half impressed smirk. Mike seems to have left the room at some point but he comes back a second later with another drink, face falling comically when he sees the show is over.  
  
“I didn’t think this game could have a winner but I’m pretty sure you just won,” Santana declares, leaning back on her palms with a leer. “Hell, you two should just drive up to New York and get hitched right away, it would solve all your problems and save everyone some time.”  
  
Blaine snorts while Kurt hides his face against his neck, cheeks burning but smile wide.  
  
In the end they don’t get married but they do agree to a coffee date the next morning even though Blaine never actually goes back to his own apartment.  
  
They fall asleep around three in the morning after an awkward walk-out from where Santana and the others continue to play a little longer. They wake up around noon, Blaine’s arms wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist, face pressed into his chest where he rubs his morning scruff making Kurt laugh.  
  
“‘Morning,” Blaine mumbles, kissing the reddened skin before leaning up to kiss Kurt’s lips which Kurt returns without hesitation, morning breath be damned. “I shouldn’t be doing this, you know.”  
  
Kurt grins, tucking a wayward curl behind Blaine’s ear. “Oh, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m apparently getting married soon,” He responds, setting his chin on Kurt’s sternum and grinning up at him.  
  
Kurt hums, unconsciously scratching at the back of Blaine’s neck which earns him a happy sigh.   
  
“I’ll take my chances,” He finally murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Blaine’s nose who huffs before tilting his head up to meet his lips with his own. “You think you could live without your family’s money for a while?”  
  
Blaine smiles at him, biting his lip in false thought, like he needs a moment to ponder the question. Kurt scoffs, trying to roll away and dislodge Blaine who’s laughing against his throat.  
  
“I’m not ready to let you go,” Blaine whispers, pinning Kurt’s wrists to the mattress before they manage to push him off. “In fact, I don’t think I will be for a very long time.”  
  
“You would live in poverty for me?” Kurt asks with a dramatic wide-eyed look.  
  
Blaine settles fully on top of him, loosening his grip on Kurt’s wrists so he can intertwine their fingers as he peppers Kurt’s face with kisses before finally mumbling against his lips, “Yes.”  
  
They never do end up going on a coffee date, choosing to have the homemade kind while wrapped in only a sheet instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Colorblind (because blind hehe) by Counting Crows


End file.
